english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Clifford Chapin
Clifford Chapin IV is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2017) - Shay D. Mann Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Shiage Hamazura (ep24) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Kenji Madarame, Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Acro *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Masuto Niikura (ep2; Announced) *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Kusa (Announced), Sailor 1A (ep1; Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Shunsuke Futami *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Conny Springer *Barakamon (2016) - Hiroshi Kido *Ben-To (2015) - Heracles (ep12), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Charles Grey (ep10), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Kain (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Sol *D-Frag! (2015) - Naganuma *D.Gray-man (2017) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Lwai-Aura-Tibesti, Additional Voices *Divine Gate (2016) - Ariton (Announced) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Cabba (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Yury Dreyar (ep227), Additional Voices *Flip Flappers (2018) - Additional Voices *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Takuya Uozumi (ep0) *Gamers! (2017) - Tasuku Uehara (Announced) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Raiko, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Marco (ep18) *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Keita Tsuwabuki, Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Yasuhiro Kujo (Announced) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Howe (ep7), Additional Voices *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Nagayuki Tsumita/'Dragon' (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Zion Thenardier *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Den-Den Kometa (Announced) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Katsuki Bakugo (Announced) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Kaworu Nagisa *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Koto Fujisaki (Announced) *One Piece (2013-2016) - Haruta, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Peter Mork *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Shuji Nekota *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Daichi Taira *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Hozumi Kohinata (Announced) *Prison School (2015) - Shingo Wakamoto (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Kirito Kamui *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Tiger (Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Red Data Girl (2014) - Ichijou Takayanagi *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Kaito Yashio *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Ayumu Kominato, Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Ayumu Kominato *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Hideyoshi Nakajima, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Hideyoshi Nagachika (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Harutora Tsuchimikado, Yakou Tsuchimikado (ep24) *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Yamanbagiri Kunihiro (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Raishin Akabane *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Moroha Haimura (Announced) *World War Blue (2017) - Teal *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Yun 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Takuya Uozumi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Gatty *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Takuya Uozumi *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Takuya Uozumi *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Alex *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Katsuki Bakugo *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Kaworu Nagisa *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Kaworu Nagisa *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Charles Grey *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Kugelmugel Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Additional Voices *Battleborn (2016) - Toby *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Dying Scientist#3, Lost Legion Jetfighter, Worm-Brained Boil *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Crew Member 08, Tink *Demon's Rise: War for the Deep (2018) - Additional Voices *LocoCycle (2013) - Road Rashers *Smite (2012) - Kukulkan *YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (2019) - Michael K. *Yousei (2013) - David 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (100) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (90) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2019. Category:American Voice Actors